guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Crynsos
Liens utiles * Page d'aide centrale * Comment aider? * Guide de mise en page. * Comment charger une description de compétence? * Comment modéliser un objet? * Comment ajouter un build? * Référencement des modèles. ----- MédiaWiki Vous avez peut être remarqué l'image en bas à droite "Powered by MédiaWiki". C'est le logiciel utilisé pour faire tourner ce wikia. Ils fournissent un manuel d'aide assez complet mais les options avancées restent malheureusement en anglais. * Manuel Wikipédia.fr Wikipédia tourne aussi sous MédiaWiki. La version utilisée est un peu différente mais une grande partie du code utilisable sur wikipédia l'est aussi ici. * Sommaire de l'aide * Comment modifier une page? * Comment utiliser les catégories? * Comment utiliser les tableaux? * Comment utiliser les modèles? Bonjour Crynsos. Et bienvenue. Nous espérons que vous passerez d'agréables moments sur Guild Wars Wikia. — Les administrateurs de Guild Wars Wikia. Re In CSS, any element can use the :hover speudo selector. Example : a { color:blue; text-decoration:none; } a:hover { text-decoration:underline; } I very much like to make links that underline themselves when we put the mouse on them. For the bullet code (wich is causing me nightmares with IE8 because all elements under the edit windows gets a bullet when i pass the mouse on them), you can specify any image to use as a bullet : #bodyContent ul { list-style-type: square; padding:0; border:none; list-style-image: url("/images/e/e6/Bullet-test.png"); } #bodyContent ul li:hover { list-style-image: url("images/1/1e/Bullet_rouge.png"); } This goes in Common.css. You must repace the URL for one of the images on the local wiki. Make them the same size and you can have transparent space in it to act as a spacing on the left and/or the right. The good height for it is tricky to find. Maybe some transparent space at the bottom... By the way, i think you made me found the solution for my small nightmare i talk about some lines up. Need to test it... — TulipVorlax février 24, 2010 à 02:32 (UTC) :YES! :The following rule had been commented out, dont know why, and removing the comment around it solved my problem : #edit_enhancements_toolbar ul li:hover { list-style-image: none; } :So that last one CSS rule is also needed. — TulipVorlax février 24, 2010 à 02:43 (UTC) I'm not sure about the prefilled code. It's a Mediawiki message. When i edit a Mediawiki message to translate something that is not already translated to french on Wikia, it get prefilled with the default message. So, that code is the default CSS. Maybe we should ask if that code is important to keep on the Community Central forum. As for wich CSS file to use, when the rule has to effect both Monaco and Monobook, we have to use the Common.css. — TulipVorlax février 24, 2010 à 18:52 (UTC) Re:Re Hi, I'm not sure about the collapsing thing. I mean, i have added some code for that 2 years ago in Mediawiki:Common.js. You can easilly find all thoses pages on Guild Wars Wikia:Administration. I will have to do some research about it and tell you the result later. About the common.css, all admins of all wikis on Wikia must care for it. Why ? Because not every users on Wikia are using Monaco. When an user set their preferences to use Monobook only, all wikis on Wikia will be seen by him with the Monobook skin. The link to switch to monobook in the page bar at the top is only a recent addition. I wanted to add it on everys wikis where i'm admin but it doesn't do good on some of them. — TulipVorlax février 24, 2010 à 20:44 (UTC) :I never said i prefer it. :I use Monaco since they first made it as a beta. :I will do a page or something to show you how you can find the propers CSS selectors to use... :After that, i might look up the Javascript thing you need. — TulipVorlax février 24, 2010 à 23:47 (UTC) ::So, you missed all the yelling and complaining that occured in the Central forum when Wikia first came up with the Monaco skin ? You missed all thoses users that were saying "it's ugly, slow, using too much javascript, and i'll never use it" ? ::Trust me, many many people on Wikia dont use Monaco. Or better yet, go ask about the Monobook usage in the central forum. — TulipVorlax février 25, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC)